Storm In Lover
by Agent Dragicorn
Summary: [NozoEli] [KotoUmi] A story of how the duet came about. Note: BrOTP interactions here rather than OTP ones.


**Author's Note**

**PSA: No offense to any of the EliUmi shippers, really. I'm so sorry if any of you get upset by this, it was not my intention at all. (I don't want a shipper war, that's just scary D:)**

**So the song came out 4 days early and to be honest, I really love it. My shipper heart is breaking but my inner fangirl is super happy because Nanjolno's and Mimorin's voices are my fave. But I really needed something to help me cope with this so...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The change in atmosphere was evident the moment Kotori and Umi came through the front door of Maki's vacation house. μ's had decided to spend summer vacation together in Maki's vacation house and this time, it was purely a leisure trip for them. However, with the charged air between Kotori and Umi, Nozomi knew their trip to the grocery store hadn't been all that leisurely. Kotori brought the groceries into the kitchen by herself as Umi awkwardly tried to help her, only to be refused. She looked at Kotori's retreating form helplessly, unsure of what she could do to appease her girlfriend. Since Nozomi was the only one in the living room, thus the only one that had witnessed the rare scene of Kotori being upset with Umi, she decided it was best to intervene.<p>

"Umi, what happened?" She probed gently.

"...We were on the way back from buying the groceries and the sun was just setting, so we stayed to watch it on the bridge. Then..." Umi blushed, flustered.

Nozomi waited for the red faced girl to continue but she never did. Sighing and figuring it was better for like minded people to speak to each other, she told Umi to find Eli and talk it out while she spoke to Kotori. Umi excused herself, relieved at not having to spell things out to Nozomi. It wasn't as if she couldn't tell the girl about her problems but rather it would be easier to tell them to Eli. They did understand each other better since they were alike.

Nozomi entered the kitchen where Kotori was unpacking the groceries alone. She proceeded to help, both of them working in silence first.

"So, what happened?"

A moment of silence as Kotori stopped moving about, then a heavy sigh.

"We watched the sunset by the bridge on the way back. So I said that sunsets are really romantic and hinted for Umi to... do something! But she just couldn't get the hint and said that since the sun is setting, we should rush back," Kotori ranted in frustration. "I just want her to take the lead sometimes, you know?"

Nozomi nodded in understanding. She had to admit, Umi was definitely way worse than Eli in terms of love and affection. How the two most charming students in Otonokizaka turned out to be the densest in love was lost to both Nozomi and Kotori.

"Well, maybe you should talk to her about it? As awkward as it may be for her. Though it may be a good opportunity to get her flustered," Nozomi advised deviously.

Kotori laughed at Nozomi's teasing smirk, agreeing with her idea. The two carried on with the unpacking of the groceries while sharing ideas on how to tease their girlfriends.

Meanwhile, Umi entered Eli and Nozomi's room, finding the blonde on the sofa reading. Eli looked up from her book, giving Umi a questioning glance as the younger girl sighed and slumped onto the floor, back leaning against the sofa.

"Why, did you not see any mountains to climb?"

Umi grabbed a pillow on the sofa and buried her face in it after letting out a sigh.

"Were you not able to get any cheesecake for Kotori?"

A muffled 'no'.

"Then, what is it?"

Umi removed her face from the pillow, albeit still hugging it tightly. She turned to face Eli and Eli could see the distress on her face.

"I think... I messed up. Earlier on, we saw the sunset while on our way back from the store. Kotori said something about it being romantic and I think she wanted me to do something, but I don't know what. So I told her that we should hurry back since it would be getting dark and I don't want Kotori to be out when it's not as safe... But she's mad at me now," Umi spilled and let out another frustrated sigh.

"I think she wanted you to kiss her or at least do something romantic, not hurry her back and away from the perfect setting," Eli informed lightly, chuckling slightly at Umi's obliviousness.

Umi groaned at the realisation that not only had she not done what Kotori had hoped for, she even made it seem as though she wanted to get out of the situation. She internally berated herself for having messed up the perfect opportunity.

"How was I supposed to know..."

"Well... It's kind of common knowledge. If you had actually watched the romantic comedy with us yesterday instead of using Kotori's pillow to shield your eyes, you may have done it right today," Eli teased, enjoying not being the densest when it comes to matters of the heart.

"Geez... Nozomi really has influenced you, huh?" Umi commented, referring to Eli's teasing.

"Barely. She still teases me so much and I can't seem to do anything about it..."

"I don't think we can ever out-tease them. I can't even... you know... start... things," Umi fumbled with her words, embarrassed.

Eli paused for a while, pondering over Umi's confession. She decided to have some fun while helping her friend out.

"Well, let me teach you how to."

Eli got down from the sofa and sat in front of Umi and with both their legs crossed, their knees were touching. Umi shot Eli a questioning look, feeling a bit of fear when she saw a hint of Nozomi's teasing expression on Eli's face.

"Eli, what are you..." She trailed off as Eli's face crept forward.

"Aren't demonstrations the best way to learn?" Eli smirked.

_No way._

Umi's eyes widened comically in shock and Eli had to summon all of her willpower to control her laughter at the girl's expression of horror and disbelief. She closed her eyes and leaned in slowly, a gentle smile on her face. As she got closer to Umi, she puckered her lips slightly, causing all the blood in Umi's body to rush to her face. Repeating the words "I need a demonstration" in her mind like a mantra to brainwash herself, Umi closed her eyes, awaiting the contact.

Eli stopped short just a centimetre away from Umi, letting out a chuckle when she opened her eyes and saw Umi's flushed face up close. When she saw Umi's blushing face, furrowed eyebrows and eyes screwed shut, she couldn't help but giggle.

_No wonder Nozomi always teases them._

Upon hearing the sound and not feeling anything that she had expected, Umi opened her eyes, confused. She didn't expect to see Eli's face so close to hers, though, and it gave her a shock. Umi blushed even harder (if it were even possible) and buried her head in her hands.

"Eli!" Umi's muffled voice rang out from her palms as Eli laughed and apologised.

It took a while for Eli to calm Umi down, but when she finally did (with hints of tears in her eyes and sentences like "I'll never be able to marry Ko- anyone!", followed by Eli teasing her even more for her slip), Umi realised that she still had to come up with an idea to make up for her mistake earlier in the day. The two racked their brains for an idea but it didn't seem like simple words would cut it and Umi couldn't bring herself to take the initiative and lead Kotori into something romantic.

"Wait, what if you tried serenading her?" Eli suggested, excited at the plausible idea.

"I could do it with you, so it won't be as bad? I'll be singing to Nozomi, of course," Eli added when Umi shot her a dangerous glare.

"What can we sing, though? Or maybe we can come up with a new song to properly express ourselves?" Umi suggested.

"We should tease them. It's time the tables to turn! Come on, Umi!"

"Y-yeah! We can take the lead too!" Umi exclaimed, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"So I guess it's time to wear the sexy dresses?" Eli smirked.

"Eli!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, I really want to sleep hahaha. If any of you NozoEli/KotoUmi shippers still need some comfort, I think LiulfrKeahi posted a fic before about the duet too. It really helped me when the preview came out so :P**

**Also, shoutout to everyone that favourited Coincidental Meetings! Thank you so much for the support ^^**

**starryskyrin: Thank you so much for the kind words! Heh I'm glad you liked the idea of the whole saviours thing ^^ Hope this meets your expectations? Heh**


End file.
